The Shadow of Death - Tower of Adam
(important note: this occurs the same time as Parts 4, 5 and 6 but before the events of Part 7.. this portion focuses on the Rogues and their heroic counterparts, Technology) Prologue (continued from the Gathering of Rogues) The vast expanses of space were the first thing to greet the group as Rot's portal sent them to their destination, sure enough those that could not of survived in space found themselves able to breathe and move as if on invisible strings - preventing them from being lost to the infinity of space, at the same time they felt only a slight chill from the cold space all around. Few stars could be seen in the area and Rot's portal remained open, allowing the group to emerge as they saw fit. (OOC: villains can start to arrive when they feel ready, note that if authors feel the Gathering of Rogues requires more dialogue or events please continue the section: we are simply moving this along for sake of the story as a whole) "This section of space is unfamiliar to me," said Malovus. "I must collect data." Holographic Terralian letters and numbers swirled around him as he scanned the celestial sphere. "Judging by the positions of the stars we appear to be beyond even the twenty-first sector- near the edge of the known universe. How distant is this Tower of Adam?" "If we knew that we'd already be on our way, wouldn't we?" Adam Man replied - looking around, then taking out a small metal orb from his suit and tinkering with it. "The question was directed to the one who sent us on this mission," said Malovus, not paying Adam any heed as he continued to observe. Several of the words surrounding him began to flash red, and he turned. "Nevermind- scanners indicate an object in that direction," he said, gesturing. "It appears to possess the correct dimensions for a tower." Even with the fact that there was a portal created by Rot, Kaede transported into existence at that very moment, "A tower... For dear, old Adam?" Kaede licked his lips, eye glinting in Adam Man's direction, "How you must love your letters of your name being in the same order as the nomenclature of that tower..." From a tiny portal, the Masked Man appeared, silent as he had been from the start. Arc I - The Journey The vast expanses of space were the first thing to greet the group as Caretaker's portal sent them to their destination, sure enough those that could not of survived in space found themselves able to breathe and move as if on invisible strings - preventing them from being lost to the infinity of space, at the same time they felt only a slight chill from the cold space all around. Few stars could be seen in the area and Caretaker's portal remained open, allowing the group to emerge as they saw fit. (OOC: heroes can start to arrive when they feel ready, note that if authors feel the Gathering of Technology requires more dialogue or events please continue the section: we are simply moving this along for sake of the story as a whole) SIM emerges from the portal and looks around with wonder "..so this is what space is like? beats the V-Net.. though I wonder what exactly we are meant to do.. never was one for cosmic adventuring - heck, could barely beat Mousecraft.." "I am unaware of this Mousecraft villain but rest assured, you do not fight alone this day.." Stone Man replied, emerging shortly after SIM and hearing her words. "Eh, cosmic adventuring isn't all it's cracked up to be," said Thirteen. "Space is vast- and empty." Part A Part B Part C Arc II - Ascending The Tower (the villains are first to discover the Tower of Adam but are in hot pursuit by the heroes, leading to a series of events..) Storming The Tower (the heroes assault the Tower of Adam and the race is on to reach the top and obtain the Babel Port) First Floor (the battle continues for domination of the Tower and the Babel Port) Second Floor (the battle continues for domination of the Tower and the Babel Port) Third Floor (the battle for domination of the Tower and the Babel Port comes to a conclusion) Tower's End (a brave few make it to the Babel Port itself, with the fate of the multiverse hanging on who is victorious) Arc III - ??? Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Sagas